User talk:Moskvin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Giles Price page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MikaelGrizzly (Talk) 16:03, 31 March 2010 Hi there! I've never actually had the time to give you a lengthier invitation, so... Hello there! Welcome to the EVA Database! I've been reading through your edits lately and I've noticed that you're adding useful information. I'm really grateful for your help, it's always good to see another editor at work :) I hope the browsing is easy enough? If you run into problems or have problems navigating the site, I'd love to help. It's not easy to fix navigation all by myself. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 19:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Moskvin How's life? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Great, I'm fine. Timeline The Red Alert timeline is a mess. What you posted is a good way to show it. Alternatively, we can do a three-column table, one for each timeline (RA1+RA2, YR and RA3). On the subject of explaining technology, I'd be careful, we aren't a fanfiction wiki. All we know is that Futuretech somehow created the Chronosphere and much of the rest of advanced allied tech. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Second World War and War of the Three Powers I just think about it the timeline. We don't know if the Second World War is followed by the War of the Three Powers or if it is concurrent war. We do not know if some Second World War happend in the new timeline or not... So what now?? --Moskvin 18:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually considering renaming "Psychic Dominator Disaster" to "Yuri's Revenge". Kind of fits, don't you think? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Database disaster First of all, we need to make portals for the games, like the Portal:Tiberium page, that will link to every single page available in the Monaco sidebar. Let me work on the design (I'll start on Sunday, wife's here and, y'know... ;)) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Terror drones Watch out Moskvin, TERROR DRONES went rogue! :O http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization Unusual capitalization is generally only reserved for games, guess it makes the UI tidier or something. Anyways, we decapitalize because common nouns are not capitalized. Everything we write about is common in the context of the C&C Universes, so, decap. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chatting Hi. I have C&C Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge and I have FinalAlert 2 as well to make own maps. And I need a special infantry like Flint Westwood, Sammy Stallion and Arnie Frankenfurter available to train but I want only one of them, not in numbers (like Tanya, Boris and Yuri Prime). So how to make Flint Westwood, Sammy Stallion and Arnie Frankenfuther available to train on map using FinalAlert 2? --SenseOfJustice 05:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moskvin, im "Just a CnC Fan" Im a fan of Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 (And i care a S**T What about saying about cartoon Grafics in Red Alert 3). However, Im Making Articles about cut off units, I Fonded in www.cnc-source.com you can help too. By the way, Can you extract the Quotes in Red Alert 3 and Uprising? I Need that Quotes. Help Me Hey Moskvin, im "Just a CnC Fan" Im a fan of Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 (And i care a S**T What about saying about cartoon Grafics in Red Alert 3). However, Im Making Articles about cut off units, I Fonded in www.cnc-source.com you can help too. By the way, Can you extract the Quotes in Red Alert 3 and Uprising? I dont have Red Alert 3 :( I Need that Quotes. Greetings Moskvin. So you are the conscript I have hgerd so much about No?